Une partie qui n'as pas fait long feu
by C3NTURYA
Summary: J'ai lancé une partie sur les sims 3 sans disques additionnels et... Ça a très mal tourné. Un peu d'humour, un peu de sim, un peu d'allusions, on fait un mélange et ça donne du "By C3NTURY". Enjoy :)
Quand les sims se retournent contre le joueur... Intentionnellement peut-être ?

 **BASED ON A TRUE STORY...** Toute cette fiction est constituée d'humour, certes ça ne fera peut-être pas rire, probablement pas parce que je ne suis pas drôle, mais j'espère réussir à faire sourire. En dévoilant les choses étranges que l'on voit dans les sims 3, j'espère aussi vous rappeler un certain temps à jouer aux jeux, pour certains peut-être des semaines, pour d'autres des mois, mais personnellement, ça fait 7 ans que j'y joue. Il faut un minimum connaître l'interface et la façon de jouer dans le jeu de base, sinon ce sera difficile de comprendre l'humour.

Donc, cette courte histoire se déroule à la première personne, le personnage parle parfois à ses sims, dans ses pensées, et on peut voir qu'il va vite péter un câble x) Personnellement j'aime bien la dernière phrase.

* * *

Je lance le jeu.  
Jusque là , tout va bien.

Je décide de créer deux personnages, j'ai pas vraiment envie de gérer toute une famille.  
Je commence par me créer moi, car j'aime bien me faire évoluer dans les jeux.  
Prénom et nom de famille... C3NTURY ? Non, un pseudo ce n'est pas convenable. J'ai pas envie de mettre mon prénom. Alors un mélange de personnages de séries ? Lydia Grimes.

Maintenant, sélection des traits de caractères : seulement 5 espaces disponibles. Ouais mais je suis complexe moi, je fais comment ? Tant pis, on fait avec.

Ensuite... Couleur de peau. Blanche. Et si... Je me bronzais un peu ? Aller, pourquoi pas... Après tout, on a bien le droit de se parfaire parfaitement.

Maintenant, la tête que je vais avoir... Non c'est bon, je laisse celle du sim que le jeu m'a donné. Elle est pas mal au niveau du physique _(dirty mind)_ , et j'ai une énorme flemme de changer.

Maintenant les cheveux ! Les coiffures sont pas terribles... Celle là , elle me ressemble un peu. Mais elle est moche. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille chez le coiffeur d'ailleurs. Bon alors on pars sur une coiffure que je ne connait pas ! J'aime bien celle avec le chignon et les cheveux qui dépassent. Ça ressemble à un éventail, c'est joli. Ensuite, la couleur. Je vais un peu me foncer les cheveux, châtain c'est pas trop mon truc. Bon, ok, j'ai changé d'avis, je les met blond, tie'n'dye rose pâle ! Ouais ça rend pas mal... Ou pas... NON. Ce n'est absolument pas mon style ! Alors en noir et Tie'n'dye rouge ? Non, bleu ! Je laisse tomber, on va partir sur du noir simple.

Voyons voir maintenant dans les souhaits à long terme... Bof le choix n'est pas terrible, il est où le souhait "Acteur" ? Ou juste "Acteur dans mes séries préférées" ? Ok il n'y est pas, ce qui est normal. Si, dans l'addon VIP... Oui mais moi je vient juste de commencer, je n'ai que le jeu de base. Bon alors.. Un souhait facile à réaliser. Avoir une grande famille. Ça ne sera pas compliqué. Élever 5 enfants. Non, pas compliqué du tout _(ironie level MAX)_ OK. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Bon les vêtements. Tenue quotidienne on va faire simple, débardeur et jean. Pour les chaussures, des sandales. Tant ça se trouve on est en Hiver dans le jeu ? Peu importe, j'ai décidé que c'était l'été dans le jeu, alors c'est l'été ! Point final ! On n'en discute pas ! Ok, maintenant, tenue habillé !

Euh... Pourquoi tu viens de changer de coiffure ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Ah, j'y crois pas. Fallait cliquer sur le petit symbole cadenas pour "bloquer" la coiffure. Voilà, garde ton petit chignon sympa. Repassons à la tenue. Robe noire courte _(dirty mind x2)_ , mais pas trop, escarpins de la même couleur, un petit bracelet, boucles d'oreilles... Oui, on va rester dans le simple. Maintenant... Pyjama ! Short et débardeur. J'aime les débardeurs. C'est ma passion.  
Sport ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour le haut... T-Sh... Non, débardeur clair. Jogging et baskets, tenue basique. Et en maillot de bain, un bikini blanc simple.

Je vais me créer une sœur jumelle, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. C'est totalement faux, mais on s'en fout, ça va être fun. Vu mon énorme flemme, je vais pas beaucoup changer, je vais simplement m'empresser de changer la couleur des vêtements et rajouter un tie'n'dye, puis je continue !

Modifier les relations... Sœurs, ça c'est fait. Aller, keep continue !

Les maisons. Hmm... J'hésite... La Rectangulaire, dans Sunset Valley. Simple.  
Et re-keep continue !

Dès que j'arrive, un message m'affiche :  
"Oh non ! Votre maison a une énorme fuite d'eau ! Que voulez vous faire ?  
A. Relevez le défi !

B. Passer

Je choisis la première réponse. Dans ma tête, je vois bien que ce sont mes sims qui commencent à rager contre moi, je les entend dire :

"MDR, T'ES TROP FLEMMARDE POUR CHANGER DE VÊTEMENTS A TA SOEUR ? BAH RÉPARE TA MAISON TOUTE SEULE ! T'VAS FAIRE QUOI ?"

A. C'EST NOUS TES SIMS, ON VA T'EMBÊTER AU POINT QUE TU CRAQUES ET CA TU LE SAIS PAS ENCORE. PAR EXEMPLE... ON VA RIEN FAIRE QUAND TU NOUS DEMANDERAS DE REPARER TON $&)ù^!" DE LAVABO !

B. Si j'appelais le plombier ?

Non, pas le choix B. Il faut que mes sims gagnent la compétence bricolage. Alors je choisis la réponse A. Pour le jeu. Pour toi. Pour la culture de tes sims. Pour le bien de la simsité. Pour le monde. Pour l'environnement. Pour les extra-terr... Non là ça part trop loin.

Alors, je prends Lydia et je lui fais réparer le lavabo de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps je fais visiter le quartier à sa sœur. C'est bien de pouvoir discuter quand le besoin social descend trop bas, si jamais il y en a une qui dort.  
Revenons sur Lydia. Elle est partie lire un livre... J'annule l'action, et je clique sur le lavabo pour le lui faire réparer. Mais je ne peut pas, le jeu me dit : "Lydia a trop faim pour faire ça maintenant !"

... Ok.

Donc je clique sur le réfrigérateur pour la faire manger. Je commence à la faire cuisiner. Gaufres. Ah cool, la planche à découper était déjà dans le réfrigérateur, toute prête !.. Hein ? Dans le réfrigérateur ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Il y a un nombre limité de planches à découper, et qu'elles sont toutes rangées dans le réfrigérateur ?!

... Ok...

Je retourne voir sa sœur.

Elle pêche, en pyjama.

... OK...

 _Si je pouvais lui parler, je lui dirais : "Je t'ai demandé de parler aux habitants, pas de PÊCHER des habitants... Surtout en pyjama, c'est pour dormir avec eux ?.. Ca te feras gagner des compétences en sommeil peut-être ?_ "  
J'aperçois quelques plantes qui peuvent être récoltées juste à coté du lac. Alors j'annule la pêche, puis je passe le souris sur elle pour changer de vêtements... Et donc ça m'affiche son prénom.

Malheur... J'ai oublié de changer son prénom.

Donc j'ai des jumelles... Qui ont le même prénom... Qui pêchent des habitants... Pour dormir avec eux... Sur une planche à découper... Dans un réfrigérateur. Quel bon résumé. Lydia n° 2 est allée pêcher, pendant ce temps. _Va récolter tes plantes, toi. Je t'ai pas dit de retourner pêcher._ (Avis aux lecteurs : Ne dormez jamais sur des planches à découper avec les voisins. Dans ce programme, cette cascade a été réalisée par des professionnels. Ne reproduisez jamais ceci à la maison ! De plus, l'auteur n'est pas schizophrène... Je crois.) _Je pars trop loin moi..._

Je retourne voir Lydia n°1. Elle fait cuire des aliments. Puis elle s'arrète. Je me demande pourquoi, et elle ne tarde pas à me le dire : Elle commence se plaindre car elle a FAIM.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, TU FAIS QUOI, LA ? TU M'EXPLIQUES ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que la caméra est centrée sur la cuisinière, l'alarme à feu se met à sonner et je vois une douce lueur couleur orange sur la cuisinière, c'est beau. Puis des flammes. C'est toujours très beau... LYDIA APPELLE LES POMPIERS !

Je clique sur son téléphone, je clique sur appeler les pompiers, mais l'action est annulée et remplacée par "Crier au feu !". Alors je recommence ma précédente action, mais elle ne veut absolument pas appeler les pompiers, seulement crier au feu ! Alors qu'elle est bloquée dans la cuisine, des voisins arrivent et crient autour de ma maison, MAIS PAS UN SEUL EST FICHU D'APPELER LES POMPIERS !  
Heureusement, grâce à l'alarme incendie, les pompiers sont arrivés. Mais...

Dans les 3 misérables sims qui crient autour de ma maison, il y en a deux qui bloquent la porte. Alors j'observe les pompiers, quand la caméra est centrée sur ma simette Lydia n°1, le feu aux fesses... Hum hum... Voilà qui est intéressant _(Il y en a qui s'allument vite ici. Oops.)_. Vite, j'essaie de l'éteindre en la faisant aller dans la douche ! A la place de ça, elle court dans toute la pièce et ne fais pas attention à ce que je lui dit de faire. Puis je vois des cendres... Et une petite boite carrée avec marqué "Lydia Martin" quand on passe la souris dessus. Mais je ne vois pas ma sims. Puis je vois une faucheuse. LA faucheuse. Puis un fantôme d'un orange SPLENDIDE.

Bon bah, au revoir ma Lydia ! Je l'entend dans ma tête; elle me répond :

 _C'est tout ?_

Quoi ? Tu as cru que ta mort allait me faire quelque chose ? Absolument pas car, de un c'est un jeu et de deux il y a ta sœur.

 _& é"*ù+ t'es une vraie %µ25+0m^(" ! T'es pas sympa !_

Oui je suis méchante.

 _C'est ta faute, t'aurais dû faire quelque chose !_

Non c'est pas ma faute si t'as brûlé vive comme sur un bûcher, juste à cause des voisins.

 _ON AURAIT DÛ TE BRÛLER DES TA NAISANCE, BRÛLEE VIVE SUR UN BÛCHER COMME UNE µ?%L?¨+ DE SORCIERE AU LIEU DE MOI !_

Comment ça j'aurais dû brûler à ta place ? Non mais oh, depuis quand c'est moi la sorcière qu'on doit brûler ?!

 _µ%/?.¨£ de µ£/.%¨, µ£}°# ¤µ *ù$^ !_

Alors vraiment bravo la maturité ! Mais calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible... Je parle à un sim... Dans ma tête... Hum...

Puis la scène a coupé notre "discussion". J'ai vu la faucheuse prendre feu. J'étais morte de rire, depuis quand la mort en personne peut prendre feu ? Puis j'ai vu la même chose que sur ma sim, des cendres et une boite carrée "Faucheuse Faucheuse". Et là , la faucheuse n°2 est arrivée.

Il y a plusieurs faucheuses ?..

... OK...

Le fantôme de la faucheuse apparait et... La caméra est centrée sur Lydia n°2. En train de se plaindre d'avoir faim. Je met pause. Cette fois-ci, l'icône n'est pas "a faim" mais "affamée" Et il reste 0minutes. 0minutes de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Puis je regarde l'action qu'elle est en train de faire, "expirer".

Ah, d'accord.

Après une petite observation, je vois que ses pieds sont coincés dans le sol. Un bug ! C'est pour ça que tu vas mourir de faim, tu es bloquée ici ! Tu ne pouvais pas manger un des fruits ou légumes que je t'ai fait récolter un peu plus tôt ?! Je vais dans son inventaire, et... Non... J'y crois pas... Elle n'as pas récolté les plantes que je lui avais dit de récolter.

* * *

Pensez à lâcher une petite review, c'est ma première fic, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est à changer. :)


End file.
